


See you again

by policebox101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Historical AU, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inaccurate, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Out of Character, Romance, a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox101/pseuds/policebox101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one night. Not even a full hour. Neither of them expected to see each other after that, but a few weeks later they came face to face again. Now Isabel has to work for him. It also doesn't help that they seem to be finding themselves pushed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Isabel, get down here!" A shrill voice came from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute." Isabel wrapped her shawl around herself and left the room quickly. She walked down the stairs, moving over to the side as one of the girls brought up another man. At the bottom of the stairs Miss Angela, the owner of the brothel and a woman in her mid-thirties, was waiting for her along with a familiar face.

"It seems Mr. Bonnefoy has paid to have you for a few hours today, Isabel." She was told once she got off the last step. "After his last visit, you made quite the impression on him. I'll leave you to it." Miss Angela walked away, leaving them alone. 

They walked arm in arm back up the stairs and down the hall towards her room. Isabel pressed her back against the door smiling up at him. She opened the door and pulled him in lightly by his tie. Once they were inside, she shut the door and turned to face him.

"This is the second time this month, Francis. I'm beginning to think you might have robbed a bank." Isabel chuckled lightly at her old friend. The two had known each other since they were children. Throughout the years they remained in touch though they had become separated.

"Excuse me for wanting to see you, _mon ami_." He remarked jokingly, removing his tie.

"At least promise me you haven't stolen anything this time." She led him over to the bed and sat down.

"What you don't know won't kill you." He grinned at her and pulled her onto his lap. He then leaned close to her ear. "I found out something that might make your day a little better." He whispered.

"Tell me it's not another plan for you and Gilbert to get me a proper job. The last time I left, it turned out to be in a church where one of the men remembered me and tried to pay me for a quickie in a closet. Miss Angela barley took me back in after I came back. She's taken seventy percent of my earnings now." As she said this, Francis began shrugging off his jacket. Once it was off, she began to unbutton his shirt.

"She's checking up on you again, isn't she." He played along and began kissing her neck.

"I'm in debt to her right now. Everything I earn, the house takes 60%. What I can keep is barely enough to keep up with necessities in this place." Isabel whispered. "Now flip me over and act like you're here to do what she thinks is going on." Francis did as he was told, hiking her skirt up as she gave a fake giggle. Her eyes flashed to the door to see the peephole close. "She's gone. Angela never checks more than once with me." She sat up on the bed across from him.

"I'm just glad that you haven't gotten anything yet. You'd be ruined, _chérie_." He stated.

"I'm already ruined, Francis. I'm marked as whore, my family's name is trashed according to the papers and I've brought even more shame to them." Isabel crossed her arms over her chest. He moved over so that he was sitting next to her and put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Gilbert's little brother is good friends with the lady of the Vargas family and its where I work. She's talked to her grandfather about hiring you and he agreed. It has a place for you to sleep, eat and you'll be far from here. We can leave for Italy after night fall." He said after a few moments.

"You know I can't. Staying here is best for me-"

"Until you get hurt by some crazy customer, or worse." He interrupted. "I'm only here one more day. I don't know the next time I'll be able to travel this far again. Mr. Vargas doesn't like when I travel for long periods."

"We'll leave tonight then." She told him. "It'll look suspicious if I leave now. I'll meet you at 1 o'clock, wait for me at the end of the street though. The guard at the door will think you're up to something." Isabel moved so that she was straddling his lap. "How long did you pay for today?"

"Two hours." He looked up at her. "I thought it would take longer for you to agree to come with me."

"Do you want to? Or no?" She asked him.

"We do have some time to kill. I might as well not let Gilbert's money go to waste." He smirked.

"I knew you took it from somewhere." She muttered under her breath as he began kissing her neck again. 

* * *

An hour after he had gone, Isabel had began to pack what little things she owned into a small bag. Thankfully Miss Angela hadn't called for her to come downstairs, but she made sure that she could hide her bag easily if she came bursting in. Isabel looked out the window seeing that the sun wad beginning to set. Only a few more hours until she could sneak away. There

"You need to come downstairs."

"I'll be down soo-"

"Right now, Isabel." She had walked away leaving the door open. Quickly hiding her bag under the bed, Isabel walked out of the room and downstairs.

Men in fine suits came in through the door and were currently preoccupied with a few of the other girls. There was one man however that seemed to be trying to stay out of sight of everyone. Isabel boldly walked over towards the Italian. Like the others he was wearing a suit that showed that he was noble of some sort. He seemed around her age and had dark auburn hair with an odd curl sticking out the right side of his head.

"Would you like some company, _S_ _eñor_?" She pressed herself against him, trailing a finger up his chest.

"I'm not here for that. Some bastard of client dragged me here." He grumbled, his facing going red. 

"I'm sure there must be something I could do for you." She rested a hand on his arm. "Even if it's for a little while."

"I, uh. . ." He trailed off, blushing even more.

"I never did get your name. Would you mind telling me?" Isabel looked up at him with a sweet smile. If he ended up paying well, she'd have some extra money on hand for when she left, so getting him upstairs was her priority on the moment at hand.

"It's Lovino. Just Lovino." He finally answered. The Italian seemed to get more flustered as she pressed herself closer against him.

"Well Lovino, how would you like some company for a little while?" She purred in his ear. "I have some time to spare if you'd like."

A few minutes later, she was back upstairs with him underneath her, moaning. He had peeled off his jacket and tie along with his shirt unbuttoned. Her top still remained on, but her skirt was hiked up past her thighs. Lovino kept his hands firmly on her hips. She undid his belt and pull his pants down. He stepped out of them and put his hands under her thighs, pulling her legs around his waist. His face was buried in her neck as he eased into her. After a few thrusts, he had finished and was pulling his pants up. Once he had gotten dressed, he left the money on her bedside table and left without so much as a glance back.

* * *

It had been a day since they had begun their journey to Italy. Their friend Gilbert had paid to get Francis to Spain and had paid to get them both back in the event she had agreed to come back. Since they were younger the three had been close, but drifted apart after Isabel's family lost their money in a bad deal that her father had made. That had ruined their name, leaving them without a dime. A few years back, both had gone to the house while they were in town and had found her. Apparently they had been looking for her.

"Wake up, we're here." Francis shook her gently as the boat began to dock. It was dawn as they began to get off. The streets of Italy were empty except for one carriage that seemed to be waiting for them. They walked over to it and Francis spoke with the driver. He then opened the door and they climbed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vargas Estate was grand, almost like something out of a fairy tail. Certainly not what she was normally used to these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after that disaster of a first chapter, this one should be better. Sorry for any historical inaccuracies and any ooc-ness.

**Dani Køhler - Nyo Denmark**

**Marcello Vargas - Seborga**

**Elizabeta Héderváry - Hungary**

**Lukas Bondevik - Norway**

**Bella Coppens - Belgium**

* * *

Isabel looked out of the window as the large villa came into her view. It was a three story brownstone with vines growing around it. As they passed through the gate, the driver began to slow down as they pulled up in front of the house. Once it stopped, they climbed out and the carriage took off. Francis walked up the stairs with her following behind him. As he knocked on the door, her grip tightened on her bag. When it opened they were met by a young man with blond hair and glasses. He wore a white button down shirt with a black vest over it with a matching jacket

"Good you're back." He grinned. "Mr. Vargas was beginning to wonder what was taking his favorite cook so long to get back." He opened the door wider, allowing them to walk through the large double doors.

"What do you tell him?" Francis asked as they walked in. The door shut behind them.

"I told him you had gotten a late start." He replied. "He also says it'll be nice having extra staff on hand, especially with what's been going on lately."  He led them through a small entry hall into the main foyer. It looked as if it was large enough to fit a hundred people comfortably. A large staircase was placed in the middle of the room and was divided into two sections, leading to the east and west wings of the mansion. There were large windows on either side of the staircase showing the small courtyard and the grounds. The Vargas Estate was grand, almost like something out of a fairy tail. Certainly not what she was normally used to these days.

"I'm Matthew by the way." Matthew stuck out his hand for her to take. 

"Isabel." She shook it.

"I heard the door knocking, and I thought you were Mr. Vargas and the girls." A girl around their age stopped a few feet away from them, looking as though she ran there. "You must be Isabel. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Eiizabeta."

"Liz will show you where you'll be staying. I've got to go help with lunch." Francis told her. "I'll see you later."

 "Just follow me. You'll be sharing a room with Dani." Elizabeta began walking.

"I've heard a lot about you from Gilbert. You knew each other when you were younger, right?" Isabel asked her.

"Since the age of seven. My father used worked for his family." She replied looking back at her. "What about you? How long have you known him?"

"Since we were twelve years old." She answered.

* * *

The servant's hall had been located next to the kitchens, which gave Isabel a small tour. Elizabeta stopped suddenly, causing her to nearly walk into her. She opened the door and they walked down a small flight of steps before going into a hallway. On either side there were doors that probably led to the rooms.

". . . and then he bet me I couldn't out drink him, so we spent the next few minutes seeing who could drink the most and no surprise, it was me." A loud, boasting voice could be heard more clearly as they walked down the long hallway.

"Please tell me you didn't get yourself banned otherwise that's the second time this year." A bored voice responded to the woman's story. "It's a surprise how you weren't physically removed."

"Ha ha, very funny. Next time you have to come with me Luk."

"You know I hate when you do that." He replied.

"Knock it off you two. We've got a new face around here." Elizabeta cut in before the other girl could respond. "This is Isabel and she's starting here today. This is Lukas, he works here as a footman," Isabel looked over to the young man with blond hair with a cross clip in it, wearing a vest and a button down shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up. The girl next to him was wearing an outfit similar to Elizabeta's with long blonde hair with bangs that didn't seem to want to stay down. "And this is Dani. Like I said earlier, you'll be sharing a room together. I've got to go get the rooms prepared for when Marcello's friends arrive. Just show her where to put her things."

With that, Elizabeta turned around, leaving them alone in the dining room. Dani got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked towards her.

"Our room is just down this way. Follow me." She gave Isabel a grin before walking down another hallway off the dining area.

"Don't get lost again!" Lukas called after her.

"That was one time!" She retorted. They stopped before reaching a door that divided the hallway. "The men sleep on that side. This door is also locked at night so I would make sure I have the key." Dani flashed her a smirked before opening the door to their left. "It's not much, but it should be enough for the both of us. I just have to move a few things over."

The room was small and very unlike the one she had at the brothel in France. There, it had been made to look as comfortable as possible for the guests that came into the house. The sheets had been made from silk along with the pillow cases. There was also a small love seat that sat in the room. Here there were two beds pressed against the wall with a dresser in between them leaving only three feet between the beds. Hooks were placed on the walls at the end of their beds and an oil lamp was resting on the dresser. Brown trunks were placed at the foot of each bed.

"Your bed is on the right. We've had your uniform hung up so that you could change when you got here. I can move some things out of the dresser to make space for you in case you need it." She explained, point to the garment hanging from one of the hooks. "I'll wait outside for you to get changed If you need any help with getting it on, let me know. Sometimes it can be a little bit tricky."

A few minutes later Isabel came out wearing the black dress with an apron over it. In her hands was a small white cap that was supposed to go with her uniform. She noticed that Dani's hair was now up in a bun and in a cap as well.

"Can you help me with this?" Isabel held it up. She nodded.

"You'll have to put your hair up properly first. They'll have a fit if you have it down while you're in uniform." Isabel put her hair up and Dani helped put the cap on. "It's good you came when you did." She said as they began walking down the hallway.

"Why's that?"

"Mr. Vargas's grandson is engaged. He and his fiancée are going to be having their engagement party tomorrow night. It's all anyone can talk about really. We'll be needing all the help we can get.He gets back from his trip tonight and his fiancée Miss Coppens has been staying here and getting to know the villa since she'll soon be the lady of it." She replied. "I'll be showing you where everything is and how it all works."

* * *

The Mr. Vargas she had been hearing all about soon came back home an hour later. He was surprisingly handsome for a man of his age. It was also clear that the girl that was behind him was his granddaughter. She looked about seventeen years old and was talking to another girl with had short dirty blonde hair who must have been the fiancée. From what Dani and Liz had told her, Bella Coppens came from a rather wealthy family in Belgium. When her parents died, her older brother took over the business and took care of her and their younger brother. Once Bella had been old enough, she got engaged to the young Mr. Vargas.

Matthew came up behind them, holding a few boxes from what the women had bought earlier. looking like he was struggling to make sure they didn't fall over.

"I'll help you with that." Isabel went over and took two boxes from him. He gave her a thankful look as she walked behind him. 

"Miss Coppen's room is up here. She likes to have them taken out and hung up so that it won't wrinkle." He led them to up the staircase to the east wing and down the hallway. A few moment's later he stopped in front of double doors and opened them. Inside was a rather large room with a four poster bed and windows that looked over the front of the house. Matthew walked over to the bed and set down the boxes he had been carrying.

"i'll get Elizabeta to help you once she's done helping Feliciana. I'm technically not allowed to touch what's inside of them." Matthew told her before leaving. She nodded and began to open the boxes.

Inside were beautiful dresses, gloves and fans along with perfumes. Isabel opened the closet, found the hangers and began to hang up the dresses so that they wouldn't wrinkle. She had just finished placing away the last dress when the door opened behind her.

"Good, you're here. I need your help to find a place to put the gloves. I'm sure sure whether Miss Coppens puts them with her dresses or leaves them out." Isabel turned around expecting to see Elizabeta. Instead she saw a man. A very familiar man. The auburn hair and curl helped her put two and two together.

"It's you."


End file.
